Digimon Universe -Oneshots-
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Pequeña colección de one-shots de Digimon Universe, principalmente centrados en Haru Shinkai y mi ship favorita: el Haruujin. Aunque puede haber posible ReiHaru o one-shots independientes de este personaje. ¡Espero que les gusten! ULTIMA ACTUALIZACION: ONE-SHOT 6 -Nuestra Historia (Haru Shinkai)-
1. El Dolor de la Confianza

**Nombre: "El Dolor de la Confianza"**

 **Personaje principal: Haru Shinkai**

 **Universo: Digimon Universe**

 **Género: Tragedy, drama**

 **Sinopsis: "Siempre estuviste a mi lado, has sido alguien importante para mí...y ahora ya no sé qué creer. Pero ¿sabes? Yo aun así quiero seguir creyendo en ti, Yuujin."**

 **Advertencias: Spoilers del capítulo 47 del anime, si no lo han visto no lo lean. ¡Gracias!**

* * *

 ** _"EL DOLOR DE LA CONFIANZA"_**

Haru estaba en shock. Habían encontrado finalmente a Bootmon y después de la conversación que habían tenido su corazón se había tranquilizado. ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué había sucedido algo así?

 _"Cuídate de Oozora Yuujin, no confío en él"_ , esas habían sido las palabras de Rei aquella vez que lo hicieron dudar de su mejor amigo por primera vez…

 _Mi corazón dolía en ese momento mientras él decía esas palabras… "Yo soy una inteligencia artificial", no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. No…no quería creerlo. Quería decirme a mí mismo que todo era mentira, que todo era una broma pesada de Yuujin. Sí, solo eso…una broma cruel._

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todas las personas…tuvo que ser él? La persona en la que deposité mi eterna confianza, la persona que he llegado a querer más que a nadie en el mundo, la persona que se preocupaba por mí y me cuidaba… ¿Por qué él?_

 _Rei-kun lo sospechaba, él lo sabía y quiso advertirme…y yo simplemente me negué a aceptarlo. No podía desconfiar de Yuujin, mejor dicho…no quería. "No hay secretos entre nosotros" fue lo que le dije a la persona que intentaba protegerme a su manera. "No tienes que preocuparte" le dije a Rei-kun…no tienes que preocuparte… ¡Su expresión me decía que estaba preocupado! En el fondo yo también lo estaba, después de todo lo que Rei-kun había dicho sobre el historial de Yuujin...yo también estaba preocupado, y aun así quise cegarme a la realidad. "No te preocupes, Rei-kun", ¿por dije eso? ¿Por qué dije "Rei-kun"? En el fondo lo sabía. Yo sabía que no se lo estaba diciendo a Rei-kun, me lo estaba diciendo a mí mismo…me estaba engañando a mí mismo._

 _¿Y por qué estaba preocupado? Ni siquiera lo sé. Después de todo, yo jamás había desconfiado de Yuujin. Siempre había sido muy amable y gentil conmigo, siempre estaba a mi lado, me entendía, me protegía, confiaba en mí…y yo podía confiar en él._

 _Confiar… ¿Qué significa confiar? ¿Realmente era confianza lo que había entre nosotros? ¿Realmente puedo decir que confiaba en él? La verdad ya no estoy seguro de eso… ¿Yo confiaba en Yuujin? Es una pregunta que me he repetido desde el día en que Rei-kun me dijo que tuviera cuidado con Yuujin…_ _Si yo realmente confiaba en él, ¿entonces por qué Rei me hizo dudar de él? ¿Cómo fue que mi confianza se doblegó a partir de ese momento? ¿Realmente confiaba en él? ¿O era que en mi interior ya sabía que algo estaba mal?_

 _Pero… ¿Cómo algo podía estar mal? Él siempre fue como los demás…sonreía, reía, lloraba, sentía dolor, sentía tristeza, sentía felicidad…siempre fue como todos nosotros… ¿En qué momento eso cambió? ¿En qué momento me engañó? ¿Realmente Yuujin siempre fue "eso"? ¿Y si Leviathan le hizo algo cuando Knight-san lo secuestró? Me niego a creerlo… ¡Me niego a creer que mi mejor amigo, en el que confié toda mi vida, es una inteligencia artificial!_

 _Yuujin, siempre estuviste a mi lado, siempre has sido alguien importante para mí...pero ahora ya no sé qué creer. Después de lo que habíamos hablado, después de la promesa que hicimos… ¿Por qué? ¿Realmente Yuujin jamás fue Yuujin? ¿Realmente todo fue planeado por Leviathan? ¿Incluso desde que éramos niños…? ¿Quién era ese niño con el que jugaba, con el que reía, con el que lloraba…? ¿Quién era él? ¿Quién era Yuujin? ¿Qué era yo para él…?_

 _Rei-kun, tenías razón. En todo. Yuujin no era quien decía ser. Yuujin no era alguien en quien debería confiar. Pero ¿sabes, Rei-kun? Yo aun así quiero seguir confiando en él. Quiero hablar con él…poder hacerle un montón de preguntas que me inquietan. No importa lo que tarde para lograrlo, quiero esforzarme para hacerlo. Tú jamás cesaste en tu búsqueda por Hajime-kun ¿verdad?_

 _Sé que te preocupas por mí, porque también eres mi amigo. Rei-kun, ¿me apoyarás en mi decisión? ¿Me ayudarás a poder hablar con Yuujin una vez más? Sería difícil para mí solo. Aunque si no quieres no importa, ya encontraré una manera de hacerlo por mí mismo._

 _¿Por qué quiero hablar con él? Ahora mismo me pregunto eso…y la única respuesta que encuentro, sin importar cuánto lo pienso, es que quiero que mi corazón deje de doler. No ha parado de doler desde que escuché esas palabras de Yuujin, su confesión. Supongo que solo quiero detener este dolor en mi pecho, es asfixiante, es doloroso, no puedo soportarlo. Y es demasiado triste…porque sé muy bien que fui traicionado por alguien en quien confiaba._

 _Aunque encuentre una respuesta a mis preguntas, supongo que nada volverá a ser como era antes. Nunca más…pero aun así quiero saberlo, quiero poder cerrar las heridas de mi corazón._

 ** _Las heridas que Yuujin dejó en mí…cuando traicionó mi inocente corazón._**

La expresión de Haru estaba llena de confusión y sorpresa, inconscientemente había comenzado a temblar ligeramente, su corazón estaba acelerado…y por alguna razón no podía apartar su vista de Yuujin. Solo estaba ahí, parado frente a él, mirando fijamente a los ojos verdosos que brillaban de color rojo ahora. Gatchmon estaba a su lado, mirando a Yuujin igual de sorprendido. Shutmon estaba unos pasos atrás de ellos, y al igual que los otros dos tenía su mirada fija en su compañero con una expresión llena de sorpresa.

 _Yuujin, probablemente nuestra amistad nunca existió en realidad. Pero ¿sabes? Aun así, yo quiero seguir confiando en ti. Porque para mí Yuujin es… **alguien realmente especial.**_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Me enamoré de Digimon Universe, y con el capítulo 47 y todo esto sobre Yuujin (que sospechaba desde hace un tiempo a decir verdad) me inspiré a escribir este pequeño one-shot ;w; espero que les haya gustado *u* le puse todo mi corazón :v :ojalaasimellegaralainspiracionsiempre: XDDD bueno, realmente espero que les haya gustado x3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	2. Aquella Sonrisa

**Nombre: Aquella sonrisa**

 **Personajes principales: Haru Shinkai, Yuujin Oozora**

 **Universo: Digimon Universe**

 **Género: Tragedy, drama, Pseudo-romance (shonei-ai)**

 **Sinopsis: "Él era un protagonista, era mí protagonista. Pero jamás volverá, y...aquella sonrisa tampoco."**

 **Advertencias: Posibles spoilers del anime en general, principalmente de los capítulos 47 y 48. Leer bajo su riesgo.**

* * *

 _ **"AQUELLA SONRISA"**_

Él siempre había sido alguien inseguro y tímido, era diferente de los demás chicos, le encantaba leer y parecía ser un imán de balones pues siempre se las arreglaba para terminar con uno en su rostro. No era atlético ni mucho menos divertido, los videojuegos no eran tampoco su fuerte pues siempre perdía en _Digimon Universe_ cuando era un niño. Pero era bueno escribiendo historias, le encantaban los libros de fantasía, disfrutaba de leerlos mientras deseaba ser un protagonista como el de los cuentos que leía. Siempre había querido ser un protagonista, pero su forma de ser lo hacía ver simplemente como un secundario en esa historia. _Su historia._

Él día que conoció a aquél chico algo dentro de él cambió. Todo había comenzado cuando mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela giró su rostro por la ventana después de oír unos gritos provenir desde la cancha.

-¡Detente, detente! – Gritó un niño pelirrojo de tez clara y ojos verdosos. – Se supone que debes pasarla, si intentas meter el gol tú solo… -

La explicación de aquél niño se había quedado inconclusa cuando su compañero pateó el balón molesto mientras caminaba pasado de lado al chico pelirrojo que lo miraba desconcertado.

-¿Por qué no juegas tú solo? – Dijo molesto el chico regresando al edificio mientras los demás lo seguían, dejando solo al niño pelirrojo que los veía irse.

Por alguna razón aquella disputa había llamado su atención, pero sabía que él no podía hacer nada siendo solamente un personaje secundario, así que decidió continuar su camino.

El día había continuado normalmente, y cuando las clases acabaron todos se retiraron a su casa. A él le había tocado hacer el aseo del salón, por lo que fue el último en salir de su clase. Cuando finalmente acabó, tomó sus cosas y caminó a la salida dispuesto a llegar a su casa para leer aquél libro que lo tenía esperando todo el día, pero al pasar por la cancha pudo notar a cierto chico de cabellos rojos sentado en una de las llantas que limitaban los bordes de la cancha. Quiso ignorarlo pero no podía por alguna razón, aquél sentimiento que podía distinguir en el chico lo inquietaba y lo hacía sentir un nudo en su garganta. Apretó levemente los tirantes de su mochila y tragó en seco, después dirigió su mirada al balón que reposaba cerca de la portería que estaba detrás del chico. Dudó por unos momentos antes de dejar su mochila recargada en la entrada de la escuela y con discreción corrió hacia el balón y lo tomó en sus manos.

Se sentía un poco nervioso ya que jamás había intentado hacer algo como eso, pues nunca había sido un chico atlético o deportivo. Aun así caminó unos pasos al frente y puso el balón en el suelo, intentó calcular el ángulo perfecto para lograr lo que se proponía, respiró profundo y pateó el balón.

-¡Wah! – Exclamó cayendo al suelo de sentón, amortiguando la caída con sus manos y su trasero, su tiro fue un fracaso pues avanzó relativamente poco, pero logró su objetivo al captar la atención del pelirrojo, quien se giró a verlo después de oír su grito y ver el balón que muy apenas había logrado llegar cerca de él.

Una vez que aquellos ojos verdes centraron su mirada en él soltó una risita nervioso mientras se mantenía estático en su posición, la luz del atardecer iluminaba sus cabellos verdes ligeramente y sus ojos azulados miraron al pelirrojo que lo observaba sin hacer ningún ruido.

-No pensé que mandar un pase a otro fuera tan difícil… - Admitió mientras se levantaba del suelo sin apartar su vista de aquél chico pelirrojo y una sonrisa mayor se dibujó en su rostro. – Oozora-kun, enséñame a jugar futbol. –

Oozora no podía apartar su mirada de él (ya que él lo miraba fijamente mientras le sonreía) y la expresión de confusión que el pelirrojo tenía estaba comenzando a hacerlo sentir incómodo, pero aun así se mantuvo firme en lo que estaba haciendo. Pocos segundos después el chico de ojos verdes tomó el balón en sus brazos y se acercó a él para explicarle las reglas bases del juego. El de cabellos verdes simplemente lo observaba prestando total atención a cada explicación que recibía mientras memorizaba cada palabra que salía de la boca de su compañero. Fue la primera vez que sintió que el futbol era más que solo patear un balón como él creía, era la primera vez que entendía la complejidad de aquél juego, y eso lo hizo sentir emoción de alguna manera, después de todo él ni siquiera sabía cómo patear el balón.

Oozora regresó el balón al chico y este comenzó a hacer sus primeros intentos de patearlo, pero fallaba en cada intento. Aun así, la sonrisa de diversión se mantenía presente en su rostro mientras seguía intentándolo, hasta que finalmente pudo correr con el balón entre sus pies. El pelirrojo lo miraba fijamente con una expresión de remordimiento y algo decaído, pero casi al instante esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para después correr hacia el ojiazul para quitarle el balón de los pies y sucesivamente regresárselo. El de cabellos verdes miró el balón confundido por un instante y después le dedicó una sonrisa dulce a Oozora mientras lo miraba.

Ambos niños comenzaron a jugar juntos mientras se divertían, de alguna forma habían conectado y se sentían tranquilos conforme seguían su juego. Él finalmente sentía que había encontrado a alguien interesante, alguien que podía enseñarle a cómo divertirse a pesar de ser solamente un personaje secundario. _Alguien para divertirse siendo él mismo._

 ** _Ese fue el momento en el que lo conocí._**

-¡Lo lograste, Oozora-kun! – Exclamó el chico de cabellos verdes mientras miraba al pelirrojo mencionado.

-Llámame Yuujin, y yo te llamaré Haru ¿de acuerdo? – Interrumpió Yuujin sonriéndole mientras levantaba su puño. – Quiero que seamos amigos. – Dijo, pero se confundió en el momento en que Haru chocó su puño contra el de él.

-Pero si ya lo somos, Yuujin. – Respondió Haru sonriéndole con honestidad.

Yuujin sonrió por unos momentos antes de indicarle a Haru con su palma abierta que lo imitara, el ojiazul confundido obedeció la instrucción muda de su amigo y después soltó un gemido de dolor cuando el pelirrojo golpeó su palma como una especie de saludo.

-Eso duele. – Dijo Haru mirándolo después de bajar su mano.

-Lo siento, Haru. – Respondió Yuujin poniendo una mano en su cintura.

Haru miró esto y soltó una pequeña risita que poco después Yuujin siguió.

 ** _Mi mejor amigo…el protagonista que siempre quise ser._**

Haru no era atlético, amable, popular o deportivo como lo era Yuujin. Eran dos polos opuestos que toda la gente que los veía se preguntaba cómo era posible que fueran grandes amigos. Haru también se lo preguntaba ¿cómo era que alguien como él se había convertido en el mejor amigo de un protagonista? Sí…para él, Yuujin era el protagonista de la historia que ambos compartían. Siempre había sido Yuujin su protagonista, desde el día en que lo había conocido.

Él solamente era un secundario que soñaba con ser un protagonista algún día. Después se convirtió en AppliDriver y conoció a sus nuevos amigos: la idol Karan Eri y su compañero Dokamon, el Apptuber Astra y su compañero Musimon, al súper hacker Katsura Rei y su compañero Hackmon, también conoció a Gatchmon su compañero appmon. Algún tiempo después su mejor amigo Yuujin se volvió AppliDriver junto a su compañero Offmon y se hicieron más unidos de lo que ya eran. Ai-chan también se había vuelto más cercana a ellos después de que accidentalmente descubriera el secreto de los AppliDrivers y les brindara el sótano de la biblioteca de su familia como guarida secreta para sus reuniones. Finalmente rescataron a Hajime, el hermano menor de Rei, y se convirtió en un nuevo aliado para Haru y los demás.

Aunque sus vidas estaban en peligro constante por culpa de los seguidores de Leviathan, la inteligencia artificial que desea la destrucción del mundo y el jefe final de su aventura, Haru era feliz de haberlos conocido a todos.

Al principio había dudado en convertirse en AppliDriver, se negaba la idea de responder aquella pregunta que el AppliDrive le había hecho cuando conoció a Gatchmon: _"¿Eres un protagonista?"._ Había dudado de apretar el _YES_ en el AppliDrive, pero había ganado un poco de valor no solo por las palabras de Gatchmon, sino también las que un buen amigo le había dicho: _Haru se parece más a un protagonista._

Aunque era inseguro de sí mismo, aunque siempre creyó que era un personaje secundario, aunque era todo lo opuesto…Yuujin siempre lo animó con sus palabras. El escuchar "eres un protagonista" viniendo de la boca de aquél al que consideraba su mejor amigo le daba valor, esperanza y fuerzas para tomar ese AppliDrive, presionar el YES y emprender aquella dura aventura que recién empezaba.

Pero Haru lo soportaba, sin importar cuán duro fuera, porque Yuujin estaba a su lado, porque Yuujin le sonreía, porque Yuujin lo protegía, porque Yuujin le decía "protagonista". Llegó a creer que realmente era un protagonista gracias a él, fue gracias a Yuujin que tomó la iniciativa de hacer lo que jamás habría hecho: _cambiar._ Yuujin lo era todo para él, y él lo era todo para Yuujin.

O eso creía…

Yuujin, _su_ Yuujin era una inteligencia artificial, un androide programado por Leviathan para espiarlo y después asesinarlo. Todo había sido una mentira, una farsa… _y una traición._ Algo dentro de él se había quebrado en aquél momento, su realidad se había desmoronado frente a él. Su historia junto a Yuujin se había vuelto un relato de terror, donde el protagonista no sabe qué hacer. Así se sentía Haru, en un profundo abismo negro, totalmente negro. No existía nada ahí, estaba solo.

 ** _¿Dónde estás, Yuujin? ¿Dónde? No puedo verte…por favor, ven…ven a verme, rápido… Si no llegas pronto mi corazón se va a despedazar, el dolor que lo inunda es insoportable, jamás lo había sentido y me aterra. Creo que en cualquier momento se romperá, y no quiero eso…por favor Yuujin, ven a buscarme. Ven a salvarme…muéstrame tu sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa que sólo me muestras a mí. Ven a decirme que soy tu protagonista, que todo estará bien…ven y dime lo que siempre me dices cuando estoy mal…dime que estás de mi lado, que siempre me protegerás. Ven a protegerme, es lo único que necesito…no, no necesitas hacer nada, no necesitas decir nada…solo ven, es todo lo que necesito. Verte._**

Haru estaba abrazado a sus rodillas en aquél salón de clases oscuro dentro de la Deep Web, Gatchmon lo miraba fijamente sin saber qué decir o hacer. Haru no escuchaba, no hablaba, ni siquiera parecía estar respirando. Su mirada estaba sumida en el infinito de sus rodillas, como si se hubiera desconectado totalmente del mundo. Y aunque su corazón estaba destrozado, herido, traicionado…él seguía esperando el momento en que _él_ le dijera que todo era mentira, que todo era una broma cruel. Que nada era cierto, y que estaba de su lado, para protegerlo.

Haru solo quería ver esa cabellera roja, esos ojos verdes, solo quería oír esa suave voz diciendo _"yo te protegeré, Haru"_ , solo necesitaba verlo para volver a ser él mismo…solo necesitaba esa sonrisa de la persona que quería. _Oozora Yuujin era todo lo que necesitaba._

 ** _Aquella sonrisa, aquella voz, aquella persona…todo lo que vivimos, todo lo que pasamos, todo por lo que reímos y lloramos…todo eso se ha perdido. No volverá. El tiempo no volverá, y aquellos días jamás volverán._**

 ** _Él lo era todo para mí. Era todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que quería, todo lo que admiraba. Él era un protagonista, era MI protagonista. Pero eso se ha acabado, lo sé…y no volverá._**

 ** _Aquella sonrisa que me decía que todo estaría bien, que siempre estaría de mi lado, que me protegería, que yo era su protagonista…aquella sonrisa jamás volverá, y Yuujin…mi Yuujin tampoco._**

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Bueno, creo que haré una pequeña colección de one-shots de estos niños *w* y es que estoy enamorada de este anime y esta ship en general QvQ en fin, espero que les haya gustado este OS, le puse mi corazón (y el de Haru) en cada parrafo *v***

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	3. Un Blanco Puro y Vacío

**Nombre: Un Blanco Puro y Vacío**

 **Personaje principal: Haru Shinkai**

 **Universo: Digimon Universe**

 **Género: Tragedy, drama**

 **Sinopsis: Él había muerto. Él ya no era nada. Ahora era de color blanco…un blanco puro y vacío.**

 **Advertencias: Spoilers del capítulo 47 y 48 del anime, si no los han visto no lo lean. ¡Gracias!**

* * *

 _ **"UN BLANCO PURO Y VACIO"**_

Haru solo estaba ahí parado, mirando fijamente a Yuujin. Sólo quería que todo acabara, que ese chico frente a él estuviera mintiendo. Sí, quería que todo fuera una broma, una pesadilla...que nada fuera cierto, y que las lágrimas de Yuujin fueran verdaderas y no solo una farsa para cumplir "su deseo" de verlo llorar.

-Soy un androide creado por Leviathan. -

-Yuujin, ¿qué estás diciendo? -

-Soy una inteligencia artificial. -

-No... -

-Conforme crecías un nuevo androide era creado. -

-Es broma... -

-Oozora Yuujin jamás existió. -

-¡Detente! -

Cada palabra que escuchaba salir de esos labios hacía una nueva grieta en su corazón. Esos ojos verdes que brillaban de color rojo lo lastimaban con cada mirada fija sobre él. Cada vez era más el dolor en su pecho, su corazón en cualquier momento se quebraría y él lo sabía. Pero no estaba listo para aceptarlo...

El escuchar que toda su vida, todas las risas, todas las lágrimas, todos los recuerdos...que todo lo que había forjado junto a Yuujin era una total farsa creada por Leviathan lo estaba matando por dentro.

Cada vez que Yuujin decía una frase algo dentro de Haru se quebraba y lentamente su mente comenzaba a eliminar recuerdos, uno por uno...al ritmo de la voz sin emociones de Yuujin.

Y cuando finalmente el AR Field fue destruido por Deusmon y Haru se aferraba a los barrotes para no caer quería gritarle que lo ayudara, que lo salvara, que lo protegiera...quería que volviera a ser el mismo Yuujin. Realmente deseaba que el pelirrojo tomara su mano y lo salvara, que le sonriera mientras decía su frase de siempre: _yo estoy de tu lado Haru, te protegeré aun a costa de mi vida._

Pero jamás pasó. Y cuando sus manos se soltaron la mente de Haru finalmente se quedó en blanco, en un blanco puro y vacío. Finalmente había caído en un abismo oscuro y profundo, donde nadie podía alcanzarlo. Se había desconectado de todo el mundo...y su desconexión no le permitía sentir cómo realmente estaba cayendo por un agujero oscuro hasta terminar en un salón de clases abandonado dentro de alguna parte de la Deep Web.

Su compañero appmon lo miraba fijamente sin saber qué decir, qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Haru abrazaba sus rodillas con la mirada perdida. Su mente estaba en blanco. No hablaba, no se movía, no sentía, no escuchaba, incluso Gatchmon podría jurar que ni siquiera estaba respirando.

Haru ya no era un protagonista. Era un personaje secundario...que había muerto en las garras del protagonista que se había vuelto repentinamente un antagonista en _su_ historia. Haru había muerto, y el chico frente a Gatchmon no era más Shinkai Haru.

Él ya no era nadie. Ni siquiera se sentía humano...pareciera que el verdadero androide era él y no su mejor amigo. Ya no podía sentir nada, ni escuchar nada, ni decir nada. Ya no era humano. Ya no era un protagonista. Ya no era Shinkai Haru.

Si no era nada, ¿entonces por qué seguía ahí? Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, ni por qué. No sabía nada. Creer…él siempre creyó en Yuujin, y ahora resultaba que jamás existió. Si Yuujin, a quien conocía desde la infancia y en quien siempre confió, jamás existió ¿entonces Astra, Eri, Dokamon, Musimon, Offmon, Hackmon, Rei y Hajime tampoco existían? ¿Él realmente existía? ¿Qué significa existir en realidad? No lo sabía. Él no sabía nada.

Shinkai Haru estaba muerto. Oozora Yuujin estaba muerto. Ahora solo existía un ser que no tenía forma en esa habitación, un ser que estaba en blanco.

La mente de Haru era blanca. Blanca y pura. Y su corazón era negro y roto.

 ** _"Yuujin..."_**

Yuujin era un androide. Pero…si Haru ya no se sentía humano, ¿entonces también era un androide? Si era así... ¿Entonces podía estar con Yuujin...una vez más?

 ** _"Sálvame...por favor..."_**

Haru ya no existía más. En su lugar estaba un androide falso sin programar. Era una criatura en blanco.

 ** _"Yuujin…"_**

Shinkai Haru ya no estaba más ahí. Ya no existía en ese mundo. Ahora solo era _algo_ de color blanco…un blanco puro y vacío.

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Este one-shot se me ocurrió anoche antes de dormir, así que lo escribí en mi cel y lo guardé para poderlo publicar hoy XDDD espero que les haya gustado UvU**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	4. Existencia Programada

**Nombre: Existencia Programada**

 **Personaje principal: Yuujin Oozora**

 **Universo: Digimon Universe**

 **Género: Drama, mistery**

 **Sinopsis: Él siempre estuvo a su lado, y de alguna manera lo sabía. Existir… ¿Realmente podría decirse que "existe" si solamente es una existencia programada?**

 **Advertencias: Spoilers del capítulo 47 y 48 del anime, si no los han visto no lo lean. ¡Gracias!**

* * *

 _ **"EXISTENCIA PROGRAMADA"**_

 _"Soy YJ-14, un androide creado por Leviathan. Una inteligencia artificial"_ , esas palabras acababan de salir de su boca. La luz rojiza que brillaba en sus ojos mostraba claramente que Leviathan era quien tenía control sobre su mente en ese momento.

 _"¿Este soy yo?"_ preguntó una voz dentro de su cabeza. La mirada, la voz, incluso la expresión que en ese momento tenía eran diferentes totalmente a las que le había mostrado a Haru apenas unos minutos atrás. Y aunque ciertamente era un androide, había llegado a tener un poco de humanidad dentro de él…

 _"¿Humanidad? ¿Qué es eso?"_ preguntó la misma voz que había resonado en su cabeza antes. ¿Qué es la humanidad? Aun no lo podía comprender. Según su programación, la humanidad era vivir como un ser humano y no como una inteligencia artificial. Debía ser _humano_ para estar al lado de Shinkai Haru, el nieto de Shinkai Den-emon, el creador de Minerva. Debía serlo para poder capturar a Bootmon. Debía serlo para eliminar a Shinkai Haru.

 _"Haru…"_ dijo nuevamente esa voz en su cabeza. ¿Quién era Shinkai Haru? Estuvo a su lado durante los últimos 4 años, así que debía de saberlo. Shinkai Haru, un chico de 13 años nacido el 1 de Julio, estudiante de secundaria que admiraba a los protagonistas de los cuentos, el AppliDriver líder que usaba un AppliDrive rojo, compañero de Gatchmon, el Appmon de la aplicación de Búsqueda, _su mejor amigo._ Sí…así lo había llamado Haru en incontables ocasiones, su mejor amigo.

Haru lo admiraba, lo quería, lo apreciaba. Él era un protagonista al ser todo aquello que Haru admiraba, y hasta Gatchmon había admitido algunas veces que él era un protagonista también. Según su programación, él debía ganarse a Shinkai Haru, y lo había conseguido con éxito.

Pero…algo dentro de él se sentía raro. ¿Qué era? No lo sabía, aun siendo una inteligencia artificial. "¿Qué significa que la inteligencia artificial supere a la humanidad?" fue la pregunta que le hizo a Haru aquella vez que salvaron a Astra del templo de su tío, cuando todos comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que harían después de vencer a Leviathan. Él no sabía qué responder. ¿Por qué? Porque nunca se había hecho aquella pregunta. ¿Qué hace una inteligencia artificial si falla su misión? ¿Qué hace después de cumplirla? Sí Leviathan, quien lo ha programado, fuera derrotado por los AppliDrivers aun después de que él había cumplido su misión, ¿quién lo programaría para cumplir una nueva? ¿Qué haría él? ¿Qué podía hacer? Por mucho que se lo preguntase, la respuesta no llegaba a él.

Él solo estaba ahí, observando. Observando cómo Deusmon llevaba todo a su _destino_ asignado por Leviathan. _"¡Yuujin!"_ el grito de Haru repentinamente llegó hasta sus oídos, aun cuando aquél chico se había perdido de su vista una vez que cayó por el agujero que Deusmon había hecho. ¿Por qué Haru seguía llamándolo a pesar de saber la verdad? ¿Por qué seguía aferrándose a la errónea idea de que Oozora Yuujin existía? A fin de cuentas, él sólo era un androide…no existía en realidad.

 _"Existir…"_ murmuró la voz en su cabeza una vez más. Existir… ¿Qué era la existencia? Existir: tener una realidad física, tener una vida. Esa era la definición de esa palabra. Pero…algo dentro de él estaba confundido. Su _sistema_ estaba confundido. ¿Cómo era que _él_ jamás existió si estaba ahí, en ese momento? Shinkai Haru, Offmon, Ai, los AppliDrivers…ellos creían en la existencia de Oozora Yuujin, ¿por qué? Porque tenían recuerdos con él. Porque Yuujin _estaba_ ahí. Entonces ¿por qué Oozora Yuujin no existía…si él estaba ahí? No tenía sentido, al menos no para su programación.

 _"Programación…existir."_ Volvió a decir la voz en su cabeza. Él existía porque Leviathan así lo quiso, él existía porque _su madre_ lo había creado. Él existía para ser el compañero de Offmon. Él existía para estar al lado de Shinkai Haru… _él existía._ ¿Existía? ¿O no existía? ¿Cuál era la verdad? ¿Cuál era la mentira?

¿Oozora Yuujin era la farsa? ¿YJ-14 era la verdad? ¿No podían estar equivocadas? No, era una inteligencia artificial, y ellas nunca comenten errores.

¿Entonces por qué no tenía una respuesta? Respuesta… _"Existencia programada"_ , respondió la voz interna de su cabeza. Sí…esa era la respuesta. Él existía, realmente existía. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque estaba ahí, en ese momento, con muchas personas recordándolo. Pero era una existencia programada. Existía solamente porque Leviathan lo quiso, porque lo crearon, _porque lo programaron para existir._ Oozora Yuujin era una mentira, y YJ-14 también. Porque realmente existía, aunque fuera solamente una existencia programada.

 _"¿Eso es existir?"_ preguntó la voz de su cabeza. ¿Él tenía una vida? Bueno, tenía una madre, una casa, iba a la escuela, jugaba, reía, lloraba…aunque todo lo hacía porque era su programación. Era la imagen del protagonista que Haru quería. Lloraba porque Haru lo deseaba. Lo protegía porque Leviathan lo decía. Luchaba porque Offmon lo quería. ¿Eso era una existencia? ¿O solo era una programación? ¿Realmente puede decirse que una inteligencia artificial existe aun cuando todo lo que hace le ha sido definido? ¿Eso es existir o ser controlado?

 _"Haru."_ Susurró la voz en su cabeza. Shinkai Haru…él creía en su existencia. Pero ¿él realmente existía? Siempre estuvo al lado de Haru, y siempre supo qué era realmente de alguna manera, aun cuando tenía que actuar frente a todos los humanos y fingir ser uno de ellos. _Fingir._ ¿Él fingía? ¿O era que Oozora Yuujin realmente existía dentro de él?

¿De quién era la voz que resonaba en su cabeza? La había oído en alguna parte…era una voz triste, solitaria, confundida…esa voz…

 _Oozora Yuujin._

Sí, no podía equivocarse, esa era la voz de Oozora Yuujin. Pero él era Oozora Yuujin. Él era el androide YJ-14. ¿Cómo podía escuchar su propia voz? ¿Era normal para un androide escuchar su propia voz? Pero…era una voz diferente, no como la que usó para decirle la verdad a Haru. Era una voz con un tono diferente, un tono humano… ¿Oozora Yuujin existía? ¿Podía existir realmente dentro de él?

Existir…esa palabra seguía confundiéndolo, y cuando creía encontrar una respuesta, algo nuevo surgía y lo confundía nuevamente.

Oozora Yuujin hablaba en su mente. Pero _él_ era Oozora Yuujin, y sabía que _esa_ persona jamás existió. Después de todo, él sólo era un androide… ¿Cierto?

¿Existía? ¿O no existía? ¿Era Oozora Yuujin? ¿O era YJ-14? ¿Era humano? ¿O era un androide?

 _¿Podía existir…aun siendo una existencia programada?_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Les dejo un one-shot nocturno. La verdad no tengo ya mucho tiempo por cuestiones de la escuela, pero decidí desvelarme a terminar esto XD todos con el hype de los últimos capítulos pues...todos pensamos en Haru, pero nadie se había puesto a pensar en Yuujin. La verdad hoy pensé "¿qué sentirá Yuujin justo ahora?" y así nació este one-shot. Espero que les haya gustado x3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	5. Fuera de Línea

**Nombre: Fuera de Línea**

 **Personaje principal: Offmon**

 **Universo: Digimon Universe**

 **Género: Tragedy, drama**

 **Sinopsis: "Estoy solo, siempre lo he estado. Cuando descubrí que sería su compañero estaba feliz y asustado…feliz de tener a alguien a mi lado, y asustado de herirlo. Al final, supongo que así debía de ser. Después de todo…estoy fuera de línea."**

 **Advertencias: Spoilers de los capítulos 47 al 49 del anime, si no lo han visto no lo lean. ¡Gracias!**

* * *

 _ **"FUERA DE LÍNEA"**_

 ** _"Soy un androide del tipo YJ-14. Soy un androide creado por Leviathan…una inteligencia artificial."_**

Dijo Oozora Yuujin, sorprendiendo a los tres seres frente a él: Shinkai Haru, Gatchmon…y Shutmon.

 _- **Mientes…** -_ Pensó Shutmon en su mente ante aquella impactante declaración. **_– No puedes estar hablando enserio, Yuujin… -_**

Shinkai Haru estaba en shock, se negaba a creer que su mejor amigo fuese un androide. Y en su interior…Shutmon también se negaba a creerlo. ¿Cómo era posible que Yuujin, su compañero, fuese un androide creado de Leviathan? Después de todo, Minerva le había dado un AppliDrive…los había convertido en compañeros.

 _"Estoy fuera de línea…"_ pensó Shutmon en su interior. _"Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…después de todo, estoy solo, siempre lo he estado."_

Offmon, la pre-evolución de Shutmon, era un Appmon de tipo _fuera de línea_ , ¿qué significa eso? Que siempre estaba solo. No podía jugar con nadie, ni hablar, ni reír, ni vivir con alguien…eso siempre pensó desde que había nacido. Entonces Minerva apareció, le enseñó el AppliDrive DUO, lo llevó a aquella extraña tienda de sushi y después…justo después, él apareció.

Ese chico pelirrojo lo miraba fijamente confundido mientras Offmon le daba la espalda, después de todo no sabía cómo hablar con alguien.

 _"Cuando descubrí que sería el compañero Appmon de Yuujin estaba feliz y asustado al mismo tiempo…me sentía feliz de tener finalmente a alguien a mi lado, pero también tenía miedo de lastimarlo si Shutmon llegaba a tomar posesión de mi mente otra vez."_

Offmon no sabía cómo hablar con él. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿De qué podrían hablar? ¿Qué cosas estaría bien contarle a Yuujin? Él nunca había hecho algo así, por lo que cualquier cosa mínima lo asustaba y le hacía sentir inseguridad de sí mismo. Su costumbre de estar solo le afectaba más de lo que debería, a tal grado que si sentía miedo comenzaba a morder a Yuujin.

 _"A pesar de que le causaba dolor, aun cuando lo ignoraba, aun cuando le gritaba que me dejara solo…Yuujin siempre me sonreía. Él siempre fue muy amable conmigo, me calmaba, me reconfortaba, y se esforzaba para ayudarme a salir de mi soledad. Siempre fue un chico muy amable…demasiado amable."_

Una lágrima brilló en sus ojos y solamente agachó la mirada para que Haru, Yuujin, Gatchmon o Bootmon no se dieran cuenta. Estaba ahí, en silencio, parado al lado de Yuujin sin moverse o hablar.

 _"Quisiera creer que Yuujin es humano, que Yuujin es real…pero simplemente no puedo. Después de todo, ya lo sabía. Sabía que era demasiado amable para ser real, era demasiado bueno para serlo. ¿Simplemente quién podría ser mi compañero…siendo un Appmon de los juegos fuera de línea? Nadie querría estar conmigo, nadie humano._

 _Yuujin era un androide, una inteligencia artificial. Probablemente por eso somos compañeros, por eso Minerva le dio mi AppliDrive DUO…solamente un androide podría ser mi compañero. Yuujin soportaba mis mordidas, mis gritos y mi forma de protegerlo porque de cierta manera era lo que tenía que hacer…era un ser programado, algo que sólo hacía lo que le habían ordenado._

 _Quise huir de él cuando lo escuché decir esas palabras, realmente quería hacerlo…pero sabía que no podía. Porque yo le pertenezco a Yuujin, porque él es mi compañero, mi único compañero…fue muy duro para mí atacar a Bootmon, cuando me lo pidió esperé a que dijera que era mentira, pero solo reafirmó su orden…no quería hacerlo, pero tenía que atacarlo, porque Yuujin me lo había pedido. Soy el Appmon de Yuujin después de todo."_

Shutmon se quedó en shock al ver cómo Haru caía en aquél agujero que Deusmon había formado, no podía procesar la crueldad de su compañero. Gatchmon se aventó detrás de Haru para salvarlo, mientras Yuujin simplemente lo veía desaparecer en la profundidad de aquél hoyo. Sin preocupación, sin remordimiento, sin emociones…

 _"Al final, supongo que así debía de ser. Esto era lo que debía de pasar. No hay marcha atrás. Adiós Haru, adiós Gatchmon, adiós Eri, adiós Dokamon, adiós Astra, adiós Musimon…adiós Yuujin. Adiós a todos, mis queridos amigos. Ya no puedo estar más junto a ustedes…_

 _Después de todo… **estoy fuera de línea**."_

- ** _Offmon… -_**

 ** _-Yuujin… -_** Offmon cerró los ojos. – **_Adiós, Yuujin… -_** Y entonces volvió a su forma de chip, convirtiéndose en Rebootmon junto a Bootmon después de que Yuujin hiciera un AppliLink.

 _"Estoy solo…siempre lo he estado. Pero nunca olvidaré aquellos divertidos momentos… así que, por favor, vuelve a mí lado, Yuujin…sin ti, estoy solo. Porque…nosotros somos compañeros."_

 ** _¿Verdad, Yuujin?_**

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Les dejo un oneshot nocturno, esta vez dedicado al Offu *w* la verdad siento que Offmon es uno de los más afectados con la notifica de Yuujin, quizás tanto como Haru. Así que decidí hacer este pequeño OS dedicado a él UvU siento que no quedó como esperaba, pero en fin...ojalá se entienda el mensaje. Espero que les haya gustado :3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	6. Nuestra Historia

**Nombre: Nuestra Historia**

 **Personaje principal: Haru Shinkai**

 **Universo: Digimon Universe**

 **Género: Drama**

 **Sinopsis: "Todo terminó, y después volvió a la normalidad. Nuestras vidas continúan, y yo sigo adelante para cumplir la promesa que le hice aquella vez. Mientras vivamos superaremos todo lo que esté en nuestro camino. Después de todo…esta es nuestra historia."**

 **Advertencias: Spoilers del capítulo 52 del anime, si no lo han visto no lo lean por su bien. ¡Gracias!**

* * *

 _ **"NUESTRA HISTORIA"**_

Leviathan había sido destruido. Y con él…Yuujin también se había esfumado. Para todos fue un golpe duro, pero lograron salir adelante. Y a pesar de que el corazón de Haru dolía cada vez que veía aquella fotografía en su celular de ellos dos juntos, con el tiempo se acostumbró. Los primeros días fueron los más duros, no podía frenar sus lágrimas en cada momento que lo recordaba…durante clases se giraba a ver su asiento esperando encontrarlo ahí, almorzaba leyendo un libro en _su_ lugar especial ansiando que en algún momento él llegara, de regreso a casa se desviaba del camino para pasar por su casa solamente para ver que seguía abandonada, miraba a su celular todo el tiempo esperando ver un mensaje de él, incluso antes de dormir pensaba en lo que _estaría_ haciendo en ese momento, y cuando finalmente lograba quedarse dormido…soñaba con él.

Soñaba con su vida juntos, en sus sueños una historia se creaba y continuaba la siguiente vez que dormía. _Su_ vida juntos en su sueño le daba la fuerza para tomar aquellos libros complicados y seguir estudiando la inteligencia artificial, incluso Rei le daba algunos cursos sobre programación en general.

Yuujin se había ido, pero no era eterno. Él lo traería de vuelva, porque lo había prometido, y Yuujin también lo había hecho. _"Nos vemos, Haru"_ fue lo que le dijo antes de presionar el botón que destruiría a Leviathan.

 _Yuujin no dijo "adiós"…porque él también sabía que nos volveríamos a encontrar algún día._

Había pasado ya un año desde que todo había regresado a la normalidad. El cumpleaños número 15 de Haru sería pronto, y todos le habían preparado una sorpresa. Nadie podía creer que en menos de 10 meses la gente olvidara lo que había sucedido con Leviathan, aun cuando ellos nunca pudieron olvidarlo.

Offmon vivía junto a Haru y Gatchmon, pero de vez en cuando solía escaparse para ir a ese restaurante de sushi donde lo conoció por primera vez…donde Yuujin y él se volvieron compañeros. Habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, y aunque había hecho algo horrible, sus amigos los habían perdonado, y él también había perdonado a Yuujin. _"No estoy solo. Haru y los demás están conmigo…y Yuujin también"_ era la frase que Offmon se repetía cuando las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus ojos. Siempre pasaba cuando iba a ese lugar, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, porque ese lugar era especial para _ellos dos._

Rei de alguna manera había aprendido a perdonar a Yuujin. Aunque le había llegado a tomar resentimiento por todo lo que le causó a Haru, al final había entendido la mente del pelirrojo. Y gracias a eso, pudo perdonarlo. Aunque temía por que una I.A como Leviathan pudiera surgir de nuevo, no dudaba en ayudar a Haru cada vez que él le solicitaba ayuda con sus estudios. Haru era torpe en la programación, pero sin duda su empeño lo ayudaba a mejorar con rapidez, pues ahora era él quien en ocasiones le contaba a Rei cosas que él no sabía, aun siendo un _súper hacker_.

 **=Julio 01 - Biblioteca Kashinoki, Shinjuku=**

Haru estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, era un día tranquilo y no había nadie alrededor. Varios libros estaban junto a él mientras Shinkai escribía sus apuntes. Llevaba un buen rato en aquél trabajo y casi no había dormido, así que se encontraba cansado, pero se mantenía despierto porque pronto sería la hora. Astra le había pedido que se mantuviera arriba hasta que ellos fueran por él para llevarlo a su escondite secreto en la biblioteca de Ai, no sabía muy bien de qué se trataba, pero los había obedecido. Un bostezo salió de su boca en ese momento y accidentalmente tiró su borrador al suelo, unos ligeros pasos en las escaleras detrás de él le llamaron la atención, pero intento no darle importancia.

-Haru. –

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquella voz. Se irguió y giró su cabeza hacia el origen de aquella voz, fue entonces que una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras sus ojos brillaban de alegría. Fue entonces que la primera lágrima apareció, y después otras varias la siguieron.

-Lo sabía. – Respondió Haru tratando de evitar el temblor de su voz.

Shinkai se levantó de su asiento y se giró por completo hacia _aquella_ persona, quien le sonrió y lo miró fijamente mientras bajaba los escalones para quedar frente a Haru.

-Haru. – Lo llamó suavemente aquella voz otra vez.

-Bienvenido de vuelta… - Dijo Haru sin poder detener sus lágrimas, su sonrisa creció y solamente atinó a saltar sobre el chico pelirrojo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo. – Yuujin… - Murmuró aferrándose a él con fuerza mientras enterraba su rostro en el hombro del chico.

Yuujin sonrió y abrazó a Haru de la cintura con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha acariciaba sutilmente sus cabellos verdosos. El lugar estaba tan silencioso que los sollozos de Haru resonaban en el eco de la biblioteca, ambos se quedaron así durante unos minutos, hasta que las lágrimas de Shinkai cesaron al igual que sus sollozos. Ninguno quería separarse, pero Haru necesitaba verlo nuevamente, así que se apartó levemente para poder ver el rostro de Yuujin, quien inmediatamente le dedicó una sonrisa amable cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Los ojos azules de Haru se perdieron en el intenso verde de los ojos de Yuujin y su corazón se aceleró. Estaba ahí. Después de un largo y duro año, finalmente él estaba ahí, frente a él, sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo…? –

-Feliz cumpleaños, Haru. – Dijo Yuujin interrumpiendo la pregunta de Haru, quien se quedó confundido.

-Feliz cumpleaños. – Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Haru se giró inmediatamente a ver a sus amigos que habían salido de su escondite. Rei estaba frente a todos, mirando fijamente a la pareja, Haru lo miró unos momentos antes de dirigir una última mirada a Yuujin para después ver fijamente a Katsura.

-Fue difícil, pero supongo que valió la pena. – Dijo Rei mirando a Haru.

-¿Acaso ustedes…? – Preguntó Haru mirándolo, Rei asintió antes de que terminara de formular su pregunta, pero de igual manera ya suponía la respuesta. - ¿Cómo lo hicieron? –

-Buscamos su cuerpo en la Deep Web, fue difícil pero al final logramos encontrarlo. – Respondió Rei sin apartar su vista de él. – Hajime y yo estuvimos todo ese tiempo intentando activarlo, fue demasiado duro, pero lo logramos. – Explicó desviando levemente la mirada. – Aunque no lo hubiéramos logrado si no hubiera sido por ti. –

-¿Por mí? – Preguntó Haru confundido.

Rei asintió. – Hace unos meses me pediste ayuda para estudiar sobre el reinicio de una I.A, memoricé algunos capítulos del libro y después Hajime y yo las implementamos en el reinicio de su sistema, fue como logramos restaurarlo. –

-Así es. – Asintió Hajime, quien estaba a un lado de Rei cargando a Hackmon en sus brazos. – Recuperar sus memorias fue lo más difícil, pero gracias a que encontramos en las oficinas de L Corp una copia del chip que resguardaba las memorias de Yuujin fuimos capaz de restaurar sus recuerdos. –

-Chicos… - Murmuró Haru al borde de las lágrimas. - ¿Hicieron tanto…solo por mí? –

-Por supuesto. – Respondió Eri mirándolo. – Después de todo…fue gracias a Haru que logramos superar todos los obstáculos que tuvimos en nuestro camino. –

-Tú me diste un poco de coraje para seguir mis sueños cuando pensé en rendirme. – Agregó Astra mirándolo fijamente. – Así que pensé "¿lo hago? ¿No lo hago? ¡Entonces lo haré!", y ayudé a Rei a encontrar el cuerpo de Yuujin. –

-Yo no fui de mucha ayuda, pero restauré las ropas de Yuujin-kun mientras los demás trabajaban duro. – Respondió Ai con una sonrisa.

-¡Boo ayudó a iniciar el nuevo sistema! – Exclamó Bootmon con una risita.

-Y yo me encargué de ayudar a Hajime y Rei con las investigaciones. – Agregó Gatchmon guiñándole el ojo a su compañero.

-Chicos… - Murmuró Haru entre sollozos, las lágrimas resbalaban nuevamente por su rostro ante lo que sus compañeros le contaban. Sintió repentinamente un peso en su hombro, y fue cuando notó que Yuujin lo abrazaba de los hombros para reconfortarlo. - ¿Por qué hicieron tanto…solo por mí? –

-Porque es tu cumpleaños ~offu. – Respondió Offmon sonriéndole.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Haru! – Exclamaron todos reventando las serpentinas que traían en sus manos.

Todos comenzaron a reír y después corrieron a abrazar a la pareja. Haru tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de sus lágrimas, pero Yuujin las limpió por él y le sonrió.

 _Ya no serán más sueños…ahora serán una realidad. Porque…Yuujin finalmente está aquí._

Todos bajaron al sótano y comenzaron con la fiesta sorpresa que le habían preparado a Haru. Rei había preparado el pastel con ayuda de Eri, Astra, Ai y Hajime habían preparado las decoraciones, Offmon se había encargado de inflar los globos, Dokamon había preparado los pequeños bocadillos junto a Gatchmon y a Hackmon, y Bootmon había ayudado a colocar las decoraciones altas. Todos estaban divirtiéndose en la fiesta, sobre todo Haru…quien no se había apartado un solo momento de Yuujin.

Al final del día todos volvieron a sus casas, y Yuujin acompañó a Haru de regreso a la suya mientras lo ayudaba a cargar los regalos junto a Gatchmon y Offmon.

-¿Y dónde te quedarás? – Preguntó Haru mirando a su amigo.

-No lo sé, el gobierno tomó la casa de mi familia. – Respondió Yuujin con una risita nerviosa. – Estuve quedándome en casa de Rei-san desde que me repararon, pero no puedo estar ahí por siempre. – Explicó girándose a verlo. – Supongo que tendré que conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo para rentar un departamento pequeño para Offmon y para mí. –

Puedes quedarte conmigo el tiempo que necesites. – Agregó Haru sonriéndole. – A mi mamá no le molestará en lo absoluto. –

-¿Lo dices enserio? – Preguntó Yuujin.

-Sí. – Asintió Haru. – De esa manera Gatchmon y Offmon no tendrán que separarse, ya están acostumbrados a vivir juntos. –

-Tienes razón. – Apoyó Yuujin riendo levemente junto a Haru. – Siempre lo supe. –

-¿Uh? ¿El qué? – Preguntó confundido ante su repentino comentario.

-Que eres un protagonista. – Respondió sonriéndole. – Siempre te dije que eras un protagonista, pero mira todo lo que hiciste, incluso salvaste a la humanidad de ser destruida. – Explicó regresando la vista al frente. - Eres sin duda un protagonista. –

-Puede que tengas razón. – Dijo Haru mirándolo de reojo. – Pero pude convertirme en un protagonista porque tú estabas conmigo, Yuujin. –

-Haru… - Murmuró deteniéndose para verlo fijamente.

-En ese momento me sentía confundido, después de todo tenía que elegir entre salvar a los demás y salvarte a ti, y aunque tomé una decisión…al final, quien terminó salvándonos a todos fuiste tú, aun cuando te sacrificaste a ti mismo para hacerlo. – Explicó deteniéndose también. – Tú me diste mi valor y mi coraje para avanzar, desde que éramos niños…cuando te fuiste estaba muy triste, pero el solo recordar tu sonrisa y tu voz diciendo "eres un protagonista" me daba fuerzas para continuar. – Dijo girándose a verlo con una sonrisa. – Soy yo quien debe agradecerte, Yuujin. -

-Ya veo… - Murmuró Yuujin sonriéndole. – Entonces Haru es _mí_ protagonista. –

-Yuujin… - Murmuró sonrojándose levemente. – Qué cosas dices repentinamente… -

Yuujin soltó una risita y puso los regalos que cargaba en el suelo para poder dirigirse hacia Haru y darle un fuerte abrazo, aferrándolo a su pecho. Haru se sonrojó ante esta acción, pero correspondió el abrazo mientras recargaba su rostro en el cálido pecho de Yuujin. Duraron así un rato hasta que la fresca brisa hizo que Haru se estremeciera.

-¿Tienes frío? – Preguntó Yuujin sin soltarlo.

-Un poco… - Respondió Haru.

-Vamos a casa, entonces. – Dijo Yuujin tomando nuevamente los regalos en sus manos, comenzando a caminar. Haru lo observó unos minutos y después corrió a alcanzarlo, tomando sutilmente la mano de Yuujin mientras un leve sonrojo estaba en sus mejillas. Oozora se sorprendió ante aquella acción, pero sonrió y correspondió el agarre del chico de cabellos verdes, quien caminaba a su lado con una sonrisa mientras el leve sonrojo seguía en sus mejillas.

 _Mi nombre es Shinkai Haru, tengo 15 años. Estoy en mi primer año de preparatoria y vivo con mi madre, mi abuelo, mis amigos Gatchmon y Offmon, y…mi preciado amigo Yuujin. Un día me convertí en AppliDriver y conocí al famoso Apptuber Torajiro Astra y su compañero Musimon, a la idol Karan Eri y su compañero Dokamon, al súper hacker Katsura Rei y su compañero Hackmon, y al hermano menor de Rei-kun, Katsura Hajime y su creación, el appmon del inicio forzado, Bootmon._

 _Muchas cosas han pasado, pero nos hemos mantenido firmes. Logramos derrotar a Leviathan, y aunque perdí a Yuujin durante la batalla, finalmente estamos juntos de nuevo. La humanidad sobrevivió, y ahora estamos continuando nuestras vidas. Aunque el futuro es incierto, nosotros nos aferramos a seguir viviendo, sin importar los obstáculos que el destino ponga en nuestro camino. Así como pasamos los obstáculos de Leviathan, también podremos contra lo que vendrá._

 _Soy el protagonista de mi propia historia gracias a que tengo a mis amigos a mi lado, y mientras estemos juntos esta historia continuará hasta el final._

 ** _Después de todo…esta es nuestra historia._**

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Universe se acabó, y este one-shot va dedicado al bello final que nos dio. Simplemente no tengo palabras para decir cuánto extrañaré esta serie, y espero que en un futuro podamos ver una temporada 2. Sin más, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot :3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
